Another night together
by Kururu soucho boy
Summary: This story stars Fan characters only, sorry everyone. Anyway. After Jumpy and Nippy, a interspecies beaver/bear couple, have come home after a night out together. They soon find themselves expressing their love. YAOI-LEMON warning. MalexMale. One shot


It was around 9:00 pm at night. Jumpy a beaver with pale yellow fur and brown tail, and Nippy a brown bear, were on their way home from dinner. The two lovers walked hand in hand, with their fingers laced together. It was a chilly fall night and Nippy snuggled up to Jumpy a little, letting go of his hand he wraps his arm around his boyfriend and lays his head, on Jumpy's shoulder. "Feeling cold sweetheart?" The beaver asked, looking toward the other male. "Yeah, just a little bit. I wanna get home, where it is nice and warm inside." Nippy replied, with a soft sigh. Jumpy stopped walking. "We'll be home soon, no worries. But here, in the meantime." He slips out of his partner's arm and starts to take off his jacket. Nippy looked at him. "Aw you're sweet, but you don't have to give me your jacket. I'll be fine." "Are you sure? I rather you feel warm, than me." He stops for a moment. "Yes I am sure, I don't want my big strong beaver boy catching a cold." "Well, I don't want you to catch one either, you know." Nippy giggles softly. "Come on, lets just go home already." He smiles a little bit and continues walking, Jumpy following behind as he pulls his jacket back up.

After a couple of minutes the two of them made it home. Nippy shut the door, locking it up. Jumpy took his coat off and threw it, lazyly on the couch, not feeling like hanging it up. His boyfriend rolls his eyes a little. "Come on, you can at least hang it up." He said and took the coat for him and hung it up. "Sorry Nippy." "It's fine." The bear chuckles softly. "I can be just as messy at times." Turning to the beaver boy, he smiled a little. "Think I'll fix myself some tea. Would you like some too?" Jumpy shook his head. "Nah. I am going to go slip into my PJs and watch some TV." "Alright. I'll be in the kitchen for a while if you need me." The younger male replies and heads for the kitchen, to start his tea and Jumpy heads upstairs for their bedroom. "Guess I should get into my own pajamas, while it steeps." Nippy thought to his self as he took a coffee cup out of a cabnet, he then headed for the sink to fill the said cup with water, then put it in the microwave for a two minutes. While it boiled the water, he got some of his favorite camomile tea out and put it in the boiling water, once it was out of the microwave. The brown bear leaves it on the counter to steep and heads upstairs as to change his clothing. Nippy walked into the bedroom and smiled once he saw Jumpy, wearing the matching pajama set, that Nippy had gotten him for his birthday. "Oh you are finally wearing it. And I was starting to think, that you didn't like em." He said, half kidding. "What? No way, of course I love them. But they are kind of warm and would have been much too hot to wear in the summer time. But now that it is fall out and getting much cooler, they are just right to wear." The beaver replies, as Nippy was changing his clothing into the other matching pair. Jumpy walks over to him to button the shirt. "You know I love the things you get me." He adds. "I know you do. I love the things you get for me too." Replies the bear and he gives his lover a gentle kiss on the lips, which Jumpy returns by kissing him back. After holding the kiss for about ten or so seconds, they break said kiss and sigh happily. "Well I am going to go back down and get my tea. I might come up and drink it in bed."

"I'll be waiting for you." Jumpy said, getting into bed and laying back, taking the remote into his hand. Nippy nods and heads back down stairs for his cup of tea. Once in the kitchen, he adds some honey and lemon. "Hmm think I will drink it up stairs in bed with him. Just a nice, relaxing night, snuggled up with my man." He said to himself and headed back up to the bedroom with cup in hand. His partner was laid back in bed, the covers pulled up a bit over him, as he watched Television. Nippy walks into the bedroom. "So anything on TV, or is it just junk as always?" He asks, sitting down in bed and placing his tea on the nightstand. "No nothing much, but I haven't channel surfed yet." The beaver replies and changes the channel to another one. "Well lets try and find something good." Nippy takes a sip of his tea and watches, as his mate changes the stations. "Don't jump so fast, take some time to see what is on first. Or just stay on this one and use the guide." "Yes dear." He nodded, pulls up the guide from the remote, mutes the TV and starts surfing the list. Nippy took another sip of tea as he watched. "Nothing seems to be on tonight, just a bunch of stupid reality shows." Jumpy sighs a little. "We could always just turn off the TV and talk. Or maybe even read a book."

The bear sugguests looking toward him and scoots closer, to snuggle up with his boyfriend. "Sure, why not? We haven't read anything in a while. The beaver said back. Nippy reaches over for one more sip of his drink, before wrapping his arms around his lover. Jumpy wraps his arms around Nippy as well, the two males snuggling each other tightly. "So, what shall we read?" Asks the bear. "Lets think on it." Replies his mate with a happy sigh. "I want it to be a little bit scary. That way if I get scared, I'll have you told hold me and make me feel safe." Nippy says playfully. Jumpy giggles a little. "You're such a girl Nippy." He teased and kissed his nose. "Yeah I am. But I mean it though, pick out one of our scary books. Like The Shining or something." "Yes dear." His boyfriend told him and slips out of the bear boys arms, to get a book from the shelf. "Are you sure you want me to read The Shining?" Jumpy asks, reaching for the book and pulling it off the shelf. "Yes I am. Read it to me please." Nippy replied and watches him walk back to the bed, book in hand. He sat it down and climbed back into bed. The two of them snuggle under the covers and Nippy wraps his arms around him. Jumpy takes the book and wraps his right arm around his boyfriend, placing his hand on his shoulder. Holding out his free arm, he mangages to flip open the book, to the place they had marked. "Okay. Chapter: 1." Jumpy read. Nippy snuggles closer, nuzzling a little on his shoulder.

Jumpy rubs his side a little and continues reading the story. "A stupid man is more prone to cabin fever just as he's more prone to shoot someone over a card game or commit a spur-of-the-moment robbery. He gets bored. When the snow comes and there's nothing to do but watch TV or play solitaire and cheat when he can't get all the aces out. Nothing to do but bitch at his wife and nag at the kids and drink." Nippy listens to every word his lover said, not saying a word or anything, just reading along and listening. Only looking away to reach over for an occasional sip of tea. After a few chapters, Nippy became slightly bored. Wanting to talk instead of read. He giggles a little, rubbing his and Jumpy's feet together. The beaver giggles back. "Come on, stop it Nippy. I am trying to read here." He told him, finding it a little hard to continue reading. "No. I don't think I will." Nippy teases and continues rubbing their feet together. Jumpy chuckles and starts rubbing back for a little bit. "I'm not stopping until you agree, to stop reading." "But why? I thought that is what you wanted." Jumpy said. "I did, but now I want to just talk." "Alright. We can talk." He said in a pouty but playful voice. Nippy stops playing footsie with him and smiles. Jumpy closes the book and just drops it on the floor, where it hits with a plop. They laid back and cuddled closer.

"Hmm I love you Jumpy." "And I love you too Nippy my dear." They tenderly kissed on the lips and looked in each others eyes. "You know something." Nippy said. "What is it?" The pale yellow beaver asks. "I enjoyed our dinner out tonight, it was so wonderful. But I think I'd like to have a nice romantic dinner together, some night soon. We'll make it together and we'll have it by candle light." "My, aren't you demanding." Jumpy teased. " Well come on. We've never done that before." Replies his lover. "I know. And it's a very sweet idea too. Lets do it. How about next Friday? That way, we can pick up everything we need that afternoon." "Jumpy sighs a happy sigh. "Wonderful. So what shall we have? I am thinking salmon myself." Nippy says. "Well sure, Salmon sounds nice. And I do know how much you love it." "Perfect. We can think of what else to have later on." Nippy adds and kisses Jumpy on the lips. Jumpy returns the kiss and pulls his lover in closer. The two of them hold the kiss for a couple of seconds before breaking it.

Nippy looks into his eyes some more. "I can hardly wait." "Me too." Jumpy responds and kisses his lover bear some more. Nippy deepens the kiss a little, reaching his hand behind Jumpy's neck, so he could rub it a little. This causes Jumpy to feel more relaxed. In return he starts to caress his lover's side up and down. The two lovers continued to kiss each other, only breaking it for a few seconds at a time, each kiss getting a little more deeper and intimate. The beaver shifts his body a little and lays half on top of Nippy and breaks the kiss, to lick his partner's lips. He gently runs his tongue around them, then over his upper lips, followed by his bottom lip. Nippy became slightly aroused by this, as did Jumpy. Their pajama pants, growing tighter, as their cocks started becoming hard. After he stopped licking, the brown bear takes his turn and licks his lover's lips. But after about a few seconds, Nippy kisses him again and slips his tongue into the beaver's mouth. First touching the tips of their tongues together, he closes his eyes and moans softly. Responding to this, Jumpy licks back, caressing the tip of his mate's tongue with his own, while reaching downward and fondling his clothed shaft. Nippy moans a little louder, but still not breaking the kiss. He then licks Jumpy's tongue up and down. Groaning and moaning, as he felt his cock being rubbed. He was wanting more now. Breaking the kiss he smiled. "Lets get these tight pants off Jumpy. I want you so fucking badly right now." He groans. The male nods and moves back a bit, so they could take off their pants. Jumpy got his off first and tosses them on the floor, Nippy's own soon following. Their lips rejoin and Jumpy's tongue goes right back into the other male's mouth. They wildly bat their tongues together and grind their waists together. The feeling of the two males, now fully erect loins pressing together, causes them to moan into each other's mouths. Nippy reaches behind his love and starts to stroke his beaver tail. Jumpy breaks the kiss and gasps in pleasure. "Oh fuck that feels so good! I love my tail being rubbed." Arching his back a little, he lets Nippy continue to rub it. "Glad it feels good for you." The bear love sighs, rubbing up and down. Going from the base of it, to about mid point. "Though I would like to rub something else right now." "What might that be?" the younger male lets go of his love's long tail and reaches between them, slipping his hand into his underpants, he grabs hold of Jumpy's only slightly smaller cock. "Oh I see!" Shouts the beaver in pleasure, as he felt the hand constrict on his shaft. "Yeah you like that don't you? You bad beaver boy you." Nippy moves his hand up and down on the cock, going from base to head. "Here wait a second." Jumpy said groaning, he moves back a little and takes off his underpants, slipping them down, so Nippy would have more room to work. "Much better my love." The bear whispers and kisses his lips.

He gently pushes his partner down onto his back and takes the shaft into his hand once again. His other hand clasps Jumpy's ballsack. "I love you Jumpy. I want to make you feel good." Nippy said, with a gentle loving voice. "I love you too." Nippy nods at hearing this and starts stroking both at the same time, leaving his lover beaver to just enjoy everything. "I'll do all the work, you just relax and enjoy." Nippy's hands, clamped down hard, moved at a slow pace up and down. Jumpy was nearly in heaven. He felt pure pleasure, from the feeling of his lover's hands on his privates. "Fuck Nippy. You always give such wonderful hand jobs." Jumpy groans deeply. The bear leans in close, taking the tip of the cock in his mouth and sucking on it, while he continues to stroke the shaft. The beaver's eyes close as he just relaxes and thinks about nothing, except the pleasure he was receiving.

Nippy uses his tongue to lick the tip, while sucking on it. Trying his best to give his boyfriend as much pleasure as he could give. He then gave a few slight twists to Jumpy's shaft. "Do it more Nippy! That feels so god damn fucking good!" He screams at feeling his cock being twisted. Nippy, who was unable to speak, since he didn't want to take the cock out of his mouth, simply nods. He groans softly and twists it some more, as he continued sucking and licking the head. "I won't last too much longer my love." Jumpy groans louder and bucks his hips a little bit. He then groans more. "Please stop Nippy darling." The bear stops upon hearing it. "Don't want to cum my beaver lover?" "No it's not that, I want to sixty nine with you now." He groans, sitting up so he could take off Nippy's boxers. "Oh sexty. I mean sixty nine. We haven't done that in a while." Nippy whispers and kisses Jumpy on the lips, before laying back, so they could go at it. Jumpy lays on top of Nippy and kisses his long, hard shaft. "Cum on, lets get sucking." He said, taking the cock into his mouth and starts sucking on it right away. He bobs his head a little while sucking .Nippy takes his lover's cock into his mouth as well and begins deep throating Jumpy. He lets out a deep lustful groan, running his tongue all over Jumpy's member, at the same time, enjoying the same treatment from his mate. Jumpy love sighs and sucks harder on the cock of his mate, trying to make him cum. He then pulls some of it out, so he could lick the tip. While Nippy was letting out growls of pleasure, which helped to turn on his mate even more so. He strokes Jumpy's sack, while wildly sucking his cock, as hard as he could. The beaver's cock soon was throbbing hard and leaking precum, after about a minute of sucking, his orgasm drawing close and his breathing getting deeper. He stops sucking for a moment to shout that he was going to cum. Only seconds later, he came. His white sticky, warm seed flowing from the tip and landing on his lover bear's tongue. Where the bear drank down every drop that spilled into his mouth. But Jumpy didn't want to finish, while cumming. He continued sucking Nippy's own cock, so that he too would cum and Jumpy could drink his semen. And after a few more minutes, he came and Jumpy drank up his lover's chism. The bear letting out a loud roar in pleasure. The two boys fell on their backs, panting hard trying to catch their breaths.

"Fu-fu-fuck was that good." Jumpy said, panting softly. "God was it. You're so fucking good at sucking my cock." Nippy groans and leans up, so he could shift and snuggle his lover. He wraps his arms around the beaver and presses their dicks together. "You are so wonderful Nippy." Jumpy said, snuggling him back. "I am love?" "Yes you are." Jumpy kisses him gently and love sighs. "Well thank you. And I want you to fuck me now. And fuck me hard." Nippy whispers, after kissing him back. "Oh how can I say no to that? Shall we go no condom tonight?" He asks. "I'd love to. I'll get the lube for you." The bear smiles, getting up so he could get the KY out of the nightstand drawer. "Oh yeah. Lube up my cock." Jumpy groans softly and love sighs, laying back for his bear. Nippy blushes a little bit, squirting some lube into his hands and starts rubbing lots and lots of it. Once lubed up, Nippy laid back and Jumpy lays on top of him. He starts kissing his neck and slowly slipped his cock into Nippy's asshole. The two moans moan softly and the beaver starts thrusting into him. They let out an even louder moan and Nippy spreads his legs a bit, to help give Jumpy some room in there. Jumpy kisses his neck some more, then gently sucks on his love's neck. "Hmm Nippy. I love you so much, so very much." He groans, thrusting faster and harder now." "I love you too my darling. But please take it nice and slow tonight. Slow and hard." "Anything my bear wants!" He shouts and slows down, but keeps going just as hard. "Just like that Jumpy! Just like that." Nippy shouts and groans, squeezing his walls for the beaver so it would feel better for them both. As Jumpy screams in pleasure, while thrusting, he now hits Nippy's prostate and starts grinding it. "You're such a bad fucking bear, you like it up the ass don't you. You little fucking slut." Jumpy shouted, starting to talk dirty. "Damn right I love it up the ass. And your fucking cock is the only one that I want in my ass." Nippy growls deeply, being more turned on by the dirty talk. "I am glad." The beaver groans and sucks harder on his partner's neck, he also wraps his arms around him, thrusting deeper and harder, grinding his prostate as hard as he could. "Oh fuck Jumpy! I love your large cock deep inside my asshole." Nippy moans. "It feels so nice inside of you. You have such a tight little ass." Jumpy groans and continues thrusting.

"Yes I do! Oh, oh, oh I fucking love mating with you. You're the only guy for me." The bear moans. The two lovers continue to make love for about ten or so more minutes, before Jumpy came close to his orgasm. into his ass and pulled out. They lay by each others side, take a moment to catch their breaths and then held each other close. "Again Jumpy. I love you." Nippy whispers and kisses his lips. "I love you too." He said back and kisses. Nippy nuzzles on his chest and kisses it. "You are so good at fucking me. I always feel such pleasure when we go at it. You're the only one I want to do it with." He added and looks in his eyes. "You're the only one I ever want either Nippy." He whispers and kisses his forehead. "The way you suck my cock and caress it. Makes me feel so orgasmic, even before I cum." "Oh Jumpy." Nippy love sighs. "I know tonight, I love you more than ever. I always fall deeper in love with you, each and every time we make love." "I do as well Nippy. They both let out a happy sigh. "But even when we don't mate. I still fall much deeper in love with you." He added, before a yawn. "You're just so sweet my beaver boy." Said the bear. "Well guess we should go to bed now. I am tired myself." Nippy yawns back. "But lets out on our clothes first." He said, getting out of his lover's arms. Jumpy got up as well and they both put their pajamas back on. The two of them snuggle back up into bed, Nippy resting his head on Jumpy's chest. They both say good night to each other and soon fall asleep in each other's arms, as Jumpy gently strokes his lover's hair.

The end.


End file.
